Счастливая Рабочая Песня
«'Счастливая Весёлая Уборка'» (англ. Happy Work Song, в русской адаптации Весёлая уборка) – рабочая песня Жизель из фильма Walt Disney Pictures «Зачарованная». В первый день в Нью-Йорке девушка зовёт на помощь пением голубей, крыс и прочую мелкую живность, чтобы навести порядок в квартире, где проживает Роберт с дочерью Морган. Информация о саундтреке * Автор слов – Стивен Шварц * Композитор – Алан Менкен * Вокал – Эми Адамс (Жизель), Нюша (русский дубляж) Текст песни |-|Английский текст = Come my little friends As we all sing a happy little Working song Merry little voices clear and strong Come and roll your sleeves up (so to speak) So that we can pitch in Cleaning crud up in the kitchen As we sing along And you’ll trill a cheery tune in the tub As we scrub a stubborn mildew stain Pluck a hairball from the shower drain To the gay refrain Of a happy working song We’ll keep singing without fail Otherwise we’d spoil it Hosing down the garbage pail And scrubbing up the toilet How we all enjoy letting loose With a little "la da dum dum dum" While we’re emptying the vacuum It’s such fun to hum A happy working song Mmm, mmm, a happy working song... Oh, how strange a place to be Till Edward comes for me My heart is sighing Still, as long as I am here I guess a new experience Could be worth trying... Hey! Keep drying! You could do a lot when you got Such a happy little tune to hum While you’re sponging up The soapy scum We adore each filthy chore That we determine So friends, even though you’re vermin We’re a happy working song Singing as we fetch the detergent box Or the smelly shirts and the stinky socks Sing along... If you cannot sing, then hum along... As we’re finishing Our happy working song! Wasn’t this fun!? |-|Русский дубляж = Маленьких друзей голоса Зазвенят по дому динь-динь-дон Пусть малы вы, но ваш дух силён Разберёмся с грязью в комнате и кухне Тараканишки и мухи Мыть помогут дом Будем вытирать и стирать, Но не перестанем песню петь В ванной пятна нужно оттереть Нам ведь это всё Только радость принесёт Будем чистить, будем петь Всё на этом свете Радугой должно блестеть Даже в туалете Ах, как хорошо убирать С чудной песенкою лям-там-там Славу в ней поём своим трудам Столько счастья нам Она всем принесёт Уу... Она всем принесёт Ах, какой судьбы каприз Я вновь вдали, мой принц, Прости, случайно Но, хоть этот странен мир, А всё ж довольно мил И это выручает Хэй... Скучаем Пустим чистоту в этот дом Мы с весёлой песней динь-динь-дон Кто трещит-пищит со всех сторон Свой мешочек каждой гадости положен Мы хозяевам поможем, Если весело споём Моющие средства и порошки С песенкою выстирают носки С нами пой Этой песенки мотив простой И гляди, как всё сияет чистотой Ну разве не весело?! Видео Enchanted - Happy Working Song (Lyrics) 1080pHD|Песня на английском языке. ЗАчарованная Песенка о чистоте|Песня в русском дубляже. Интересные факты * Во время исполнения песни можно заметить отсылки на классические мультфильмы Диснея: ** Когда Жизель вприпрыжку подметает пол на кухне, а голубь хвостом толкает контейнер с соусом – на «Белоснежку и семь гномов»; ** Когда девушка моет полы с крысами, и весь процесс отражён в парящих над ними пузырях – на «Золушку». Само название песни пародирует «The Working Song». Категория:Музыка Категория:Геройские песни